


Double Trouble

by nanasuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Gayness, M/M, SouMako - Freeform, buncha dorks, dumb teenagers in love, harurin - Freeform, kissin, sousuke is so dumb i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin and Sousuke set out to get some Iwatobi dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> im rinharu and soumako af also my tumblr is nanasuoka

In grade school, they were known as "Double Trouble". Middle school, "The Dynamic Duo". Highschool, "Those Assholes Who Are After Tachibana and Nanase." 

All of these labels weren't entirely untrue. Rin and Sousuke were dynamic and troublesome and crushing terribly on two particular Iwatobi boys. Haruka and Makoto.

While Sousuke's crush on Makoto was fairly new, Rin had been in love with Haru since the day he met him. Yes, Rin believed in love at first sight. Especially since he'd experienced it firsthand.

The pair were in love. Not with eachother, (they'd already tried that) but they were determined to win over the hearts of their love interests.

So they made a pact. Rin Matsuoka and Sousuke Yamazaki were determined to get some Iwatobi booty before summer. (Everyone knows summer romances are the best.) It was spring, it was April, and it began with Rin. 

\----

"Yo, Haru," Rin called one morning, when they ran into eachother jogging, "wanna come over to my place? Kou's going out and my mom's not home. Whatd'ya say?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Rin grinned and shook his head. "Aw, come on Nanase! I'll show you a sight you've never seen before." He winked as he said that, hoping he wasn't blushing too obviously.

"Oh? What?" Rin had the desperate urge to answer _my dick_ , but he really wasn't feeling up to ruining his chances with the hottest guy he'd ever met. 

"You'll have to come to find out!" Rin sang in the flirtiest voice he could manage. He hoped he didn't look too constipated. 

"Okay." 

And so they jogged to the Matsuoka household hand in hand.

Just kidding.

Rin _wishes_ they did. 

\----

On the other side of town, another pair of homosexual swimmers were making a fateful encounter. 

"Tachibana, is that you?"

The green eyed man stopped in his tracks with one hand on his basket, and the other holding a pack of toilet paper. 

"Y-Yamazaki! Hello!" 

"Just call me Sousuke. Nice to see you here, by the way."

"You too... Sousuke." Makoto turned around and began walking away before Sousuke grabbed his super fucking toned bicep, Jesus fucking Christ. 

"Wait, Tachibana."

"Yes?"

Sousuke began to panic. How was he going to ask Makoto out without utterly embarrassing himself?

"Um, so, I see you like toilet paper." Sousuke gestured to the pack Makoto had in his hand. So much for not embarrassing himself.

"Uh, I guess?" Makoto smiled nervously and shuffled back and forth.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a swim later today. Just you and me." 

"Um, okay!" Makoto relaxed a bit and his smile widened. "What time?"

"Around 4."

"Great! See you then."

As Makoto turned away, Sousuke silently congratulated himself of being so, _so_ smooth. 

\----

"So... what do you want to do? Are you hungry? Do you need to use the bathroom?" 

"I don't know. And no to both questions."

"Okay then... Do you wanna-"

"You said you'd show me a sight I've never seen before. What is it?"

Rin's breath caught in his throat and he blushed madly. "T-That'll have to wait. For now, let's watch a movie."

"Okay."

They settled on Napoleon Dynamite, because that's what _completely hetero_ boys do when they are watching a movie with their _completely hetero_ friends at 10 A.M. on a Saturday. 

Oh, wait.

They began Love Actually instead, because neither of them were even close to the description of straight, platonic friends. 

Rin laughed, he cried, he watched Haru crack a few smiles. It was great. By the time it was over, Rin and Haru were cuddled together and giggling like teenagers. Well, Rin was. Haru was smiling gently at Rin and the soft glow of the TV made him look even more beautiful than usual.

"You know, Rin." Haru started softly, "I've seen this movie so many times. I've always wanted a romance like this."

"Who would've thought you were the mushy type? Ha! I gotta te-"

"Rin, you idiot."

"What?" He pouted and Haru moved closer and closer and closer... 

Until Rin's phone rang. 

"Fuck," he cursed as he checked the caller ID. It was Sousuke. The fucking bastard.

"What do you want?" Rin spat into the phone distastefully.

"I got the date."

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm _on mine._ Don't call me again unless your _dick_ is up his _ass._ " Rin hung up harshly and turned to Haru, who was staring at him curiously.

"On what?"

He blushed furiously and stuttered out a lame excuse. "M-My period?" 

There was a faint, amused smile on his face. "Rin. You're a seventeen year old male. Unless there's something you aren't telling me, I'm pretty sure you don't have periods."

"Alright, alright, you got me. I'm..." Rin breathed in deeply before finishing his statement. "...on a date, I guess."

"So this is a date." Something sparkled in Haru's eyes, and he shifted towards Rin. "Interesting." 

"Yeah." Rin breathed his reply, moving closer and tilting his head until his fucking phone rang _again._

Jesus _fucking_ Christ.

Fate was certainly out to get him today. 

"What the fuck, Sousuke?"

"Rin," Sousuke panted over the phone, "I'm fuc-"

He was stopped with a loud moan and fast slapping sounds.

"Sousuke! Sousuke! Souk- ahh!" Rin visibly recoiled from the phone, grimacing.

"Sousuke, are you fucking kidding me?"

"N-No. I'm fucking _Tachib-_ oh God. _Oh God._ "

Rin hung up.

He turned to Haru.

"Um..."

Haru caught his lips with a kiss.


End file.
